Not So Simple
by AliKat727
Summary: Rose Hathaway: family was murdered,had to disappear from her world to stay safer,loses her mentor,is the only one left alive in a royal line, is melez(Read to find out),and to top it off, has tuns of boy trouble,or better yet man trouble?What would you do?This is my version of Vampire Academy.Hope you like it!Not sure what i should rate this, I don't know what I want to put in yet
1. Prologue

Prologue

The night was cold as the mist brushed against my tanned skin. I felt the condensation building up on my dress. It was a light pink dress with a tight top and a swishing bottom. It fell awkwardly against my lean body. You could see my ripped stocking underneath the bottom of the dress, it already being about two inches too short since I had recently been through a growth spurt. The sky was black and I had a bad feeling. I looked up at the sky only to see dark clouds covering the moon. I could hear the music coming from the inside of the boat where my entire family was gathered to celebrate my older sister, Elisa's, marriage. The party was in full swing but I had to leave to get some air when I started to feel nauseous. I stiffened as I heard someone walk up behind me; my senses were heightened as I braced myself, my knuckles growing white as my hands tightened around the railing.

I heard a soft chuckle and I relaxed instantly; I knew that laugh so well and I knew I had nothing to fear from my grandfather's guardian, Mitchell. I felt his arm wrap around me, picking me up and swinging me around. A small giggle escaped my mouth.

"My little flower, what on earth are you doing out here all by yourself?" He asked me growing serious suddenly.

"I wasn't feeling well, so I came to get some air," I responded in my small but confident girlish voice.

"What's got you troubled dearie? Are you upset that you won't be getting to see your sister much anymore?" He questioned me.

"I will miss her but I am very happy that she could find a good moroi man that still wants to be with her even though she is a Dhampir." I replied back.

I was born into a secret society of people, where there were three kinds of lives. There were the moroi. These were the highly privileged people who could control one of the elements, air, fire, earth, wind, or a newly found element: spirit. Then there were the dhampir who was the offspring of moroi and another dhampir. They were also known as the guardians, they were naturally stronger having all the strengths of a human and some advantages of the moroi. And then, there are the strigoi. The evil beings that could only be created through forcefully drinking all the blood out of anyone, or being drained of blood to the brink of death and re-fed strigoi blood.

Mitchell was one of the dampers, he was my grandfather's guardian and I had known him since I was born. As for me, I am and interesting case. My mother is a dhampir and my father is a moroi. Now you would think that I would be just another dhampir, destined to protect the people that populate my race, but no. My life could not just be simple.

I Rosemarie Hathaway am the most confusing and complicated thing you could ever imagine.

"For a little girl you sure are wise," he remarked thoughtfully.

"Thanks," I whispered, "but right now, I feel like something bad is going to happen." And as I uttered those words thee first screams began.

I stared up at Mitchell with wide eyes as glowing red eyes climbed up over the railing a few yards away from his back. My mouth hung open as the strigoi slowly made its way toward us relying more on his stealth and surprise to win the looming fight. I couldn't find my voice and I continued to listen to the frantic screams of the people I loved down stairs. Mitchell was holding my arms scanning the side of the boat.

"Shit," he muttered, "little flower I need you to listen to me." He began to say but I interrupted him.

"Behind you," I screamed. He whirled around just in time to meet his opponents attack. He caught the strigoi's fist halfway to his face and threw a right hook into the strigoi's face. For an old man he moved amazingly fast. I buried my face in my hands feeling the hot tears. Suddenly I felt hands on me and I struck out with everything I had until I heard Mitchel's voice telling me that it was okay. I shook my head frantically as I saw more red eyes climbing over the edge of the boat. Mitchel glanced over his shoulder cursing again. He grabbed my little chin in his ginormous hand and made me look up at his serious face.

"Listen to my little flower, I need you to listen to me," I nodded up at him, "When I say now I need you to hold your breath for as long as you can. Don't fight me, I'm going to take care of you, I promise." Then he grabbed me and pulled me up against his chest. I hid my face in his chest, I could feel him jogging and climbing.

"Okay little flower, now." Then the sensation hit me. We were falling. I hit something hard, but it was soft at the same time. The cold shocked me and I did what Mitchel told me to do, I held my breath.


	2. Chapter 2

** I'd like to say thanks to everybody for their reviews! I love writing this story and I hope you continue to R&R:) Sorry about the authors note but i just wanted to tell you that i appreciate everything:) Im almost done with the next chapter and i cant wait to keep going with this story!**

It's been years. I'm not the little girl I used to be. I've been training hard at night and even harder during the day. Training. All training. Training to protect myself. Training to protect others. Training to survive. My nights were long but my days were longer. I learned every fighting technique that you could imagine then I drilled that technique until it was ground into my brain. Then I trained those techniques with weights to help make me faster. I worked hard every day. I knew what I had to do, I had to avenge my family. I had to make up for everything that has happened. I had to make them proud of me.

I sat one night with Mitchel at the dining room table eating dinner, he was very old now, he couldn't move the way he used to and I was his only protection against the evil that took the lives of my entire family. All I had left now was him, and I would do anything I had to just to protect him. I still remember the headlines from days after the massacre.

_**248 PEOPLE SAVIGLY MURDERED ON CELEBRATORY BOAT TRIP**_

There were 250 people on that boat, and Mitchel and I were the only ones that had survived. I should have died there. Died with my family. My entire family, but Mitchel had saved me, and all that matter now was the two of us.

I went to sleep early that night; I was exhausted from training today. I had been practicing compulsion on some of the people at the gym I went to, and doing that not only tied me mentally but physically. I slid my silver stake under my pillow and laid my head down on top of it. I blacked out the second I closed my eyes.

I awoke to a pressure on my body, before I could realize that was happening there were hands secured around my neck. My eyes snapped open and I realized that I was under attack. My hand slid under the pillow taking hold of the silver stake. I smiled slightly at the tingling sensation from the silver reacting to my more dominant than normal moroi traits.

I had a slight advantage here, I was underneath and his position left his chest exposed. I pulled the stake from underneath the pillow and shoved it straight into his heart, pushing his body off of me so I wouldn't be crushed. I saw a shadow do by the open door to my bedroom, _where is Mitchel? _I could sense the presence of another strigoi. I silently walked up to the door and just as another strigoi, a woman this time, walked by I sprang out of the room and gave her me specialty right hook and shoved her up against the wall while she was still disoriented, I quickly stabbed the stake into her chest hitting her heart perfectly. She slumped against me and I let her body drop to the floor.

_Now I'll have to get someone out here to clean this up, _I thought to myself. _Wait where's Mitchel? _I ran into the living room to see the door kicked in and Mitchel lying on the ground, laying in a puddle of blood.

I ran to his body quickly checking for a pulse, but I found nothing. I looked down at this man's face. He was the only person that I love and he's gone, forever. I had always knew that I would take out my anger on strigoi to revenge my family, but in this moment I swore to myself that every strigoi I ever encountered knowingly would find death at my hand.


	3. Chapter 3

**I was so excited when i finished this chapter that i couldn't wait anylonger to post it. Its only been a few hours since i posted the other chapter but i guess if you like this story you'll be happy that more of it is up. :) Hope you enjoy! R&R please!**

Today is the day. Today is the anniversary of my mentor Mitchel's death. I lie in bed and stare at my alarm clock its three o'clock in the afternoon, I have just enough time to grab something to eat and get all gussied up for the club tonight. Tonight I was going strigoi hunting in honor of Mitchel.

I lived in a busy area frequented by party goers, the perfect area for strigoi. I went to a small café down the street from me and picked up my usual order, 4 doughnut's a large coffee and a cream cheese bagel. I walked back to my hotel room basking in the sun rays that I rarely got to see. I relished in the warmth of the sun and all too soon I was back at my apartment. The club opened at eight o'clock tonight and it was currently only 5:30. I had time to finish up eating and jump in the shower.

I got out and put on the fluffiest robe I could find and went into the bathroom again. I stood by the counter while I blow-dried my long thick brown hair; it fell in soft waves down my back stopping when it almost reached my butt. I'm a tall girl, almost 5' 10'', so that's a lot of hair and it takes a while for me to deal with. I rimmed my soft brown eyes in coal eyeliner to make them pop and quickly brushed on some mascara. I added some blush to my tanned skin to make me pop a little bit more. I walked out of the bathroom and glanced at the clock, it was almost 7:30. I slipped out of my robe and got dressed.

I looked in the mirror and was happy with the results. My hair gathered into a loose pony tail and the back of my head a few strands slipping out to frame my face. My eyes looked dramatic but my face is inviting. I was wearing short white shorts with electric blue suspenders on my shoulders and a loose belly shirt that exposed a piece of my flat toned stomach. I wore my new black converse because they were comfortable to fight in and they made my look more edgy. I tucked two small stakes, my phone, and a decent amount of money under the loose shit I was wearing. I was ready to go.

It was 8:15 now and I had about a 20 minute cab ride to the club. I sat there and stared out the window wondering how tonight would go. I thought about Mitchel and go so caught up in old memories that the time flew by. I quickly paid the driver and walked up to the bouncer standing in front of the line. This is what I've been training my compulsion for.

I looked into the bouncers face; it was about level with mine. I'm pretty tall for a girl.

"Tell me to go on in." I focused on making he do what I said and he answered me with a blank face a curt nod and gruff 'go on in'. I smiled at him and walked into the club.

The lights were low and the music was thumping. For a few seconds I stood there and scanned the crowd, watching the people swag and jump to the music, but I wasn't here for the music, I was here to hunt strigoi. I scanned the bars and found a group of strigoi. Why were there so many together? What's going on here? It doesn't really matter thought because I'm going to kill every single one of them.

I reached over to a waiter's tray and grabbed a shot to tequila, I dipped in my finger and rubbed as much as I could onto all of the main artery areas, finally I downed the rest of the shot and I put on a show. I walked over to the bar giggling and wobbling all over the place. I positioned myself into the middle of the group of strigoi and 'tripped' on my feet. A few reached out to steady me, with sick sadistic smiles on their faces. Oh ya, they wanted me, so they'd taken the bait. I looked up and gave them a small drunk smile and hiccupped a little.

"Let me help you there," said one of the strigoi. I smiled as he straightened me out and gave a grateful smile and nodded before I stumbled onto the dance floor. I danced for a while still feeling the eyes of the strigoi on my neck. After a while I stumbled out into an alley behind the club. I smiled to myself as I heard a few sets of foot steps behind me. I tripped and fell into a wall. Suddenly they were all around me. Glaring at me, in that moment I attacked.

I threw a right hook into one and ricked out at the one coming up on my side. There were only six strigoi here fighting with me but I could hear another scuffle going down farther down the alley. I was grabbed from behind in my moment of thought. I shoved my elbow into the strigoi's ribs and heard a grunt. I whirled around and punched him in the nose, effectively breaking it. He groaned in pain and I took that moment to lash out at another strigoi. Her head nocked against the wall, shortly knocking her out. I quickly pulled out my stake and staked her before she resurfaced. One down five to go. I whirled around and threw another punch. I landed a few hits and I took a few hits but eventually I had another two strigoi down.

Only three left here Rose, I thought to myself. I chanted myself along as I continued to attack the remaining strigoi. I dodged, swirled, kicked, and punched until I got a chance to use my stake. I quickly took down the last of the strigoi; I glance around only to notice that even more strigoi had gathered at the other fight at the end of the alley. Who else is fighting strigoi? I ran down the alley and threw myself into the fight. I could tell that there were at least 4 guardians but there was almost 12 strigoi. They definitely needed my help. I fought viciously, my stake lashing out with anger at every chance I got. There was something coming from my forehead and it kept getting into my eyes blocking my vision. I reached up to wipe it away and as my fingers made contact with my head, I felt the pain and my vision went black for a few seconds, my head throbbing with a terrible pain. I fought with my ears and my sense of smell because everything kept getting blurry my head is pounding. I can't remember if I hit the strigoi or if I killed them.

All I could remember was opening my eyes briefly on the ground to see a concerned face looking down on me. My vision went black again. When it started to come back I looked back up into a terrified face of a guy dhampir. He had long hair but I couldn't see any colors, boy was I messed up. Finally I gave up, the pounding in my head being too much to handle.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for this update taking so long. Things have been crzy and i havent been able to get into my writing like i want to. Thanks to everyone that reviewed favorited and followed it means so much to me and i will keep writing this story until im done! I hope you enjoy this chapter and im working on the next one so hopefully i get it up sometime over the weekend. R&R! Please:)**

Dimitri's POV:

There were so many strigoi. I don't understand how there could be so many working together in one place. Lately there had been more attacks but as soon as a group of guardians were allowed to go and search for the strigoi all they would find were dead strigoi bodies. It was a complete mystery, no one could figure out who was out there with silver stakes attacking strigoi.

We fought for our lives. We were completely surrounded, with no chance of surviving. All until she showed up. She was deadly. Completely lethal in the way she handled her stake. Her beautiful dark brown hair was tied into a pony at the base of her neck a few strands falling around her face as she fought. She was lashing out with everything she had. I could tell that she was trained well. Her moves almost reminded me of an old combat teacher that I had, but that's impossible, because he's been dead for five years now. Her arms struck out hitting her target every time. No matter where or how hard she got hit she kept fighting. Her long, tan, muscled legs struck out bringing men twice her size to their knees. Her stake slashed out so fast that all you could see was a blur of silver before she embedded it into each strigoi's chest. She was absolutely beautiful in the way she moved. She observed her surroundings with such expertise that she had to have been an official guardian. Her eyes were calculating, she anticipated every move a strigoi made before they made it. Except for when the strigoi pulled out a knife and stabbed her in the stomach with it.

I could barely stop the gasp from coming out of my mouth. I watched as he pulled the knife out of her stomach and threw her face fist into a wall. I hear the sick crack of her forehead connecting with the wall. My heart broke a little inside for this girl. I couldn't bear to see her hurt. I was about to go to her when I saw her drag herself up and continue to fight for her life. This is the most amazing girl I have ever seen.

I went back to concentrating on fighting my opponents because they were beginning to get the better of me while I was worrying - or was I admiring? - this girl. I heard a whimpering sound and I glanced over to see her pulling her hand away from her forehead. Her shirt and forehead were completely soaked in blood. I saw her eyes un-focus and before I could stop myself I was jumping in front of her and lashing out at the strigoi that was coming after her. I heard the thump as her body hit the floor and I went into a rage, staking any and every strigoi I could get my hands on. How could these creatures do these things to this beautiful girl? How could they want to kill a person like her?

She's such a beautiful person. I bet I could live with a person like that and be able to be happy. She looks kind of young, but she fought so bravely and so well, so she must be a guardian. I've never met her before though. That's really weird.

Once I took care of the strigoi and there were only a few still fighting other guardians I went over to the girl laying on the ground. The blood was pouring out of her forehead and her eyes were fluttering open and closed. She was clutching her stomach and a small whimpering sound was coming out of her mouth. The others started gathering around her and I could hear Alberta on the phone asking for an air lift to get her back to the academy. There were whispers all around me and they were all about her:

Who is she? How did she take down so many strigoi? Is she a guardian? Where did she come from? What's her name? Why did she start a fight with so many strigoi all by herself?

I just shook my head and continued to watch this girl who was fighting for her life at the very minute. Where were they with help? She was going to die if they didn't hurry.

Rose POV

I struggled to open my eyes as I heard voices around me. I heard feet running along the pavement and questions were being shouted out.

"What happened to her?

"How long has she been like this?"

"What's her name?"

"How do we get her out of here?"

And then I heard one person flatly say, "Just heal her, or she's going to die."

I let out a moan as I felt cool finger probe my forehead and everything went black again.

I woke up to a beeping noise. I struggled to open my eyes but I was blinded by a burning white lite. I let out another moan and instantly there were people talking around me.

"Her vital are fine."

"Then why's she moaning?"

"She must be coming too."

I could feel them moving over the bed and they began talking in clear voices to me.

"Honey, what's your name?"

I moaned again.

"She can hear us!" An excited male voice said. He had a slight Russian accent. I was completely beautiful and i want him to talk some more so I can listen to his deep voice.

"I need you to tell me your name." That plane voice said.

I opened my mouth but another moan came out.

"Common, tell us your name," the deep voice whispered into my ear. I could feel his warm breath on my neck and it made my hair fluttered.

"R-r-r-o-ro-ss-ros-ee-rose," I managed to stammer out. My head was hurting again and I let out another moan and I could hear the beeping noise's pace increase. Suddenly I felt cool fingers on my face and a warm tingling sensation come over my head. I felt a goofy smile against my face.

" What's you're full name? Rose what?" the deep voice asked me again.

The pain was less no and my head was clearer and I could manage to say, "Rose Hathaway," without moaning again.

I could hear the socked gasps and muttering about how could she be Rose Hathaway? She died five years ago.

I giggled, ya that innocent sweet little Rosemarie Hathaway did die that night, now I was cold and determined. I was the last of my family, and I would make my dead family proud of who I have become.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey everyone! I worked really hard to get this chapter done for you guys! Thanks for reading my stories. I hope you enjoy it! I'll try to write at least two chapters a week but i'll probabaly upload them on the weekends. R&R please!**

Dimitri's POV

Rose Hathaway, why did that name ring a bell? I t seemed so familiar but I couldn't put a face to the name. This girl is so unique and beautiful and there's no way that I wouldn't remember her. She was so beautiful and I could feel a connection between us from the minute I saw her fighting.

Soon after rose told the doctor her name he put her on more sedatives so she could go back to resting. He kicked me out of the room and I headed to Alberta's office to find out what we were going to do with this girl.

The walk was long as the cold wind blew against my face, managing tom pull my hair from the tie and make it whip around my face. I finally walked into the guardian building, the warmth flooded into my fingers and I walked down the hall way, smiling in greeting at all of the guardians I passed. I had quite a reputation around here. Most people know me for my advance combat raining and others for my 7 strigoi kills. I've built up a reputation around the novices also by being rough and unforgiving during training sessions.

I knocked on Alberta's doo and wait for her to call out to me to come in before I walked in.

"What brings you here Guardian Belikov?" Alberta asked with a curious glance as I close the door as I enter the room.

"I was wondering if you hand any information on the dhampir Rosemarie Hathaway that just arrived in the clinic." I was eager to see if she could tell me anything more about this mystery girl that I was obsessing over lately.

"Yes, yes, I have her file around here somewhere," Alberta muttered under her breath still searching for her file, "Aha! Here it is! It may be a bit out dated since she hasn't been here for around six years, but this should give you some information on her." She handed me the file and I smiled and said thanks as I left with the file tucked under my arm and headed back to my room.

As soon as I got back to my room I sat down at the table and opened the folder and began to read up on Rose's information.

**Rose Hathaway**

**Born July 18****th**** 1995**

**Female**

**Parents: Janie Hathaway, Abe Mouzar **

**Melez (half breed)**

My mouth gaped as I continued to read this girls file. She wasn't listed as a dhampir as I assumed she was when she was fighting all those strigoi. She was actually a half breed in between moroi and dhampir. She obviously had the dhampir looks with the moroi height and the fighting abilities of a dhampir, but as usual with these rare types of vampire, the moroi abilities were unknown until the person themselves figured it out.

This girl that I'm beginning to fall in love with was getting more and more interesting as the times went on. Wait, the girl I'm falling in love with? I can't think that! She's only sixteen years old! But she's so beautiful and I can't stop thinking about her. I sighed and continued to read her file. By the time I finished reading this file I was almost in tears for Rose. Her family was the last royal family that was able to produce the genes necessary to produce these melez children and that no doubt would bring attention to her from the Queen and all the royals. I was suddenly infuriated at the thought of another man even thinking about her, was I already getting jealous? Well I guess I'll have to get over it since she's going to be attracting very much male attention, I mean have you seen the girl? She's absolutely beautiful.

I feel bad that her entire family is dead but that just means we could start a family, just us two dhampir, just another perk of being melez. What was I thinking? A family? This is a sixteen year old girl I'm falling in love with here. I mean what am I thinking? I sigh closing her folder and lay down in bed to go to sleep. I drift off to the hope that she'll be awake tomorrow and I could talk to her for the first time.

Rose POV

I open my eyes to a bright light. I don't hear any voices so guess im alone. I slowly sit up and swig my legs over the edge of the bed. I stand up but get dizzy for a few second before I can start walking towards the door. Something gets caught on my arm; I look down and grimace. A needle. I could fight off a pack of strigoi but stick a needle in me and ill freak. I quickly pull the needle out of my arm and pull the clip thing from my finger tip. I hear the steady beeping noise come to one long beep. I hear shouts coming from down the hall and hear footsteps running toward my room. I drop into a fighting stance ready to attack who ever and whatever came through that door.

Dimitri POV

I was just walking into the clinic when all of the doctors started running towards Rose's room. They barged into her room and I began to run towards the door as I heard thuds, groaning, and the sound of skin connecting to skin. I ran towards the door of Rose's room, the medical staff not bothering to stop me from going in. I heard crashes as I ran through the door only to see the amazing Rose Hathaway taking on ten doctors and nurses that were trying to subdue her. I have no idea why they're even trying to fight her; they have no chance of taking down this girl. She is a complete goddess. I watched her spin around and out of one of the doctor's grip before the nurse could stick another needle into her that contained a sedative.

My heart dropped when I saw Rose grab a scalpel off the table and spin around towards the doctors in a fighting stance ready to take on anyone who came at her. This was the moment where I had to intervene or someone was going to get seriously hurt or possibly killed by rose's hysteria.

I slowly walked into the room, being careful as I watched her hand tighter over the grip of the scalpel.

"Get away from me," she growled at the doctors.

"Rose, put it down. Were just trying to help you," I said in a soft but commanding tone. The moment the words escaped my mouth her head whipped towards me and her jaw dropped.

I watched her as shock, understanding, and regret flashed across her face. I slowing walked towards her and gave her a small smile as she began to straighten out of her defensive stance. I lifted my hand and brushed a few strands of her long dark hair out of her eyes and her jaw went slightly slack. I gently rested my hand on her cheek. I guess I had a large effect on her because her hand loosened and the dropped the scalpel.

I gently kicked the scalpel away from her feet towards the doctor's feet. When I saw the tears beginning to brim in Rose's eyes I turned around to face the doctors and murmured at them to leave. I looked back down into her face as everyone exited the room.

A tear spilled down her face and I pulled her to my chest.

Rose POV

I felt a warm tear roll down my face; I can't believe that I am crying in front of this man. He is completely beautiful and I let him pull me to his chest after he watched me attack a group of doctors. He probably just thought that I was crazy and was trying to calm me down until more guardians could come and whisk me off to a mental ward.

I kept my face pressed against the crook of his neck. He was really tall, even though he was a guy he had to be at least 6' 3''. I'm 5'9'' and he towered over me. I breathed in the smell of his throat, his after shave was intoxicating. He made me feel so small and that no matter what happened that he would protect me. I think I love this guy. I don't even know his name and I can already say that I'm going to love him forever.

document here...


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey** **everyone! I know this chapter is kind of short but ive been sick lately and really havent had alot of chances to write and upload, so i thought a short chapter would be better than no chapter! Id like to say sorry for some of my speel and grammer mistakes in the past chapters, i was just reading them over to decide where i want to go with the story, which i have and i hope you guys will like! Anyway i hope you all like it! R&R please and thank you:)**

Dimitri POV:

I spent awhile just standing with Rose in her hospital room, just holding onto her while she cried. My heart being ripped to pieces as each sob came out of her. I held her to my chest and stroked her long beautiful had. I will do anything I have to, to make her happy. Eventually she calmed down and I tried to get her to lie down in the hospital bed but she started freaking out and wouldn't let me make her sit down. Eventually I sat her down in one of the chairs that were pushed against the walls and stepped out of the room to go speak to a doctor.

"Do you think there's anything wrong with her?" I questioned the first doctor I could find that knew anything about Rose.

"For all the test we have run so far there is nothing that we can find that would clue us into there being something wrong with her, but as you have seen she is showing aggressive behavior and we have been advised to keep her under supervision until we are she that she is not a harm to herself or to others." The doctor said to me, I couldn't believe this! They must think that she is crazy. This poor girl has been through so much and they're treating her like she's a mental case!

"I feel that being here is only putting her more on edge and that if we incorporate her back into somewhat of a normal life style we will have more success in understanding what's going on inside of her head right now, I mean she did take down at least 15 strigoi the other night, and after all she is the last Hathaway. That alone makes her an invaluable resource to have among the novices." I quickly stated to the doctor, I need to find the easiest and safest way to get Rose out of this place, I knew that being her could only make her situation worse.

"I do not have the authority to discharge her. You would have to talk to Alberta about if and if she agrees, submit a request to the Queen. I don't even think the Queen knows that Rose is back, if you go to her before she finds out from someone else she will be very pleased to know that a royal line hasn't been distinguished and will most likely let you do anything you think will help out little Rosie." The doctor said a small smile coming to his face. I didn't like the nickname he had for her and I could feel the jealousy turning in the pit of my stomach.

I nodded and thanked him and ran off to find Alberta.

Rose POV

I sat against the wall, my back ridged againsast the hard chair that I had been sitting in. I stared around the room in a daze not sure what I should be doing. I know that I don't feel safe here but the only thought on my mind was the hope that the man with the deep voice with a slight Russian accent would come back and hold her again.

I already miss the smell of his after shave and the warmth of his body. I could feel my hands stat to tremble once again as I realize that no one was coming back for me anytime soon.

I started to hyperventilate as the door to the room began to open and another tall man with bright green eyes entered. He slowly walked over to me and kneeled in front of the chair I was sitting in. I gazed into his emerald eyes and a small smile spread across his face. I got lost in his eyes, they reminded me of something that I lost a long time ago, something that I wanted so bad that I would do anything for it. Those green eyes reminded me of home.

I slowly lifted my still slightly shaky hand to his face and placed it on his cheek. I felt his face shift under my hand as his mouth pulled up into a grin. I traced my fingers across his cheeks and around his eyes. I remembered something about those eyes, but it was from such a distant memory that I couldn't place a name. I searched his face, wishing to see something that would bring a name to my mind, but there was nothing.

He could see that I was searching his face for something but he kept quiet and left me to my thoughts. Finally I brought my hand up to his head and ruffled his hair a huge smile growing on my face and a silly grin popping onto his.

In one swift motion he stood pulling my arms and me up along with him. He looked into my eyes and with a wink he said, "Hey there Rosie." And pulled me against his chest, and with the slight smell of clove cigarettes I was pulled back in time to better days.


	7. Chapter 7

_Flashback _

_I stared up into the blue sky; it was a warm and cloudless day. Everything had been going amazingly. We had a small picnic out in the field behind my house. It was my parents Lissa, Adrian, Mason, and I all just hanging out. We were running around in the high grasses having fun and hiding from each other._

"_Hey Adrian!" I yelled, "Do you want to play tag with me?" I was only 12 at the time and I had a huge crush on Adrian. I loved to look into his green eyes, one time when we were together and I was so busy staring into his eyes that when he asked what my favorite color was I said green._

_Adrian ran over to me and smiled down at me. His sandy blond hair falling messily into his face as he looked down at me lying on the floor._

"_Little Rosie, what makes you think that you could ever catch me?" he teased me. He is three years older than me and him being 15 he thought that he was unstoppable and could do anything. "Maybe I should go play with some other kids my age, I don't want to hurt you." He said and winked at me._

_I hated when he said that he was going to go and play with kids his age. He was mine! He started to back away and I knew that if I didn't stop him he was going to leave. I sprang at him and grabbed him around the waste bringing him to the ground with me. I landed on his chest as he hit the ground with a thud. He wrapped his arms around my waist as I pulled my arms up and wrapped them around his neck._

"_You have to stay here and take care of me Adri-bear." I whined to him as I buried my face into his chest. I was still lying on top of him from when I tackled him to the ground. We were completely surrounded but the tall grass but being alone was nothing new for Adrian and me. We spent our whole childhood growing up together. _

_I felt his chest start to shake as he started to laugh and my whiney baby voice. I put on a pouty face and rolled off his chest and sat up and looked down on him._

_You could see that he was getting older. The muscle definition of his chest starting to come out and his voice had started to drop. He was in a tight t-shirt and a pair of worn out blue jeans. He looked really cute with the goofy smile on his face as he lay on the ground with pieces of grass stuck in his hair._

"_You know I don't like you hanging out with those older girls Adri-bear, they're going to take you away from me." I said with a small voice._

_He slowly sat up and looked down on me. I may have been tall for a 12 year old but he was gigantic for a 15 year old, that's why a lot of girls liked him. One of the most attractive things in a guy is his personality and his height. Adrian had a great personality; he was so much fun to be with and hardworking when he needed to be, and he was gigantic, he could make any girl feel tiny when he stood next to them. I loved to stand around with Adrian, he always made me feel small and protected whenever I was with him. When he would hug me to his chest I would feel like a doll compared to him. When you're a really tall girl it's nice to be around guys taller than you._

"_Don't you ever worry about those girls taking me away from you Rosie, I'll love you no matter what happens and you'll always be my number one girl." A smile bloomed across my face as his hands took hold of mine and I looked up into his face. I may be a few years younger than Adrian but I knew about the birds and the bees. I knew that my daddy always told me to stay away from boys but Adrian was different, he was Adrian. Ya Adrian was older than me but I would always like him too, no matter what happened._

_I looked into his eyes, they were searching mine too. He slowly lowered his head to mine and pressed his lip against mine. He pulled away and I looked down at the ground, a blush beginning to creep onto my face._

"_I love you Rose. I really do love you, and I'll do anything to make you happy."_

"_Whatcha guys doing?" said a high pitched voice behind us._

_Adrian and I sprang apart as my best friend Lissa walked through the tall grass towards us. She was pulling along a giggling Mason by the hand and plopped down next to me looking expectantly at Adrian and I._

_I blushed deeper knowing that Lissa also had a crush on Adrian and that the two of us had just kissed moments before she arrived. I couldn't look at her so Adrian looked her straight in the face and told her that we were just about to play a game of tag and invited her and Mason to play with us. Mason and Lissa quickly agreed and we all decided that since Adrian was the oldest, followed closely but Mason at 14 and Lissa at 13 , that he would be it and the rest of us would get 100 seconds to get a head start before Adrian would chase after us._

_We all got up and Lissa and Mason took off immediately into the tall grass. I looked back at Adrian and he beckoned me to him with one finger. I slowly walked towards him and he grabbed my hands and pulled me to him. He looked down at me and I tilted my face up to his and smiled. He slowly lowered his head to mine allowing me time to pull away but it just went onto my tippy toes and pressed a kiss against his grinning lips before I started to back away._

"_Watch out Rosie," he said winking at me, "I'm coming for you."_

_I turned around and ran as I heard him start counting down from 100._

**_I really hope that you guys liked this chapter! What do you think abour Adrian's and Rose's past? I hope this flashback wasnt too bad, ive never written them before. Let me know what you think so far! Sorry for the late update but i have break starting soon and i will write some more chapters. Reviews are greatly appreciated:) R&R Please!_**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey everyone! Sorry for the delay on this chapter but i had such a hard time writing it. I really hope that you like it and im going to try and get another chapter up this weekend. To all my followers thank you!**

* * *

Rose POV

I felt Adrian's arms clutching me to his chest as I smelled the clove cigarettes that his parents so often smoked around him. It feels so good to see someone that I love. I've missed Adrian so much these last few years only staying away from him because everywhere I went I bought trouble and I couldn't, no, I wouldn't do that to him. I looked up into his face and his smile made my heart soar.

"You scared me so much Rosie," he whispered to me pressing a kiss to my forehead and linking his fingers through mine.

"I'm sorry Adri-bear," I started to say, but he interrupted.

"Don't be sorry Rosie, what happened to you was not your fault, we all know that and we've been hoping that you just might come home one day. We thought you were dead," he said a tear slipping out the corner of his eyes when he said the last few words.

"But I'm not, and I'm here with you now." I said to him.

"I love you Rose."

"I love you to Adrian."

I looked up into his face and nodded at the question in his eyes. Slowly he lowered his face down to mine and pressed his lips gently against mine. I wound my arms around his neck and his arms wrapped around my waist as my lips moved against me. My lips tingled and I felt happiness as his large hands held my waist pulling me towards him.

Just like when we were children Adrian was very tall he had to be at least six foot four and I could barely reach his lips even on my tip toes. I heard a small growl in the back of his throat as he pulled me up by my waist so I was closer to his mouth so he could deepen our kiss. Suddenly we heard someone clear their throat.

Dimitri POV:

I just spoke to Alberta and she agreed that we should tell the Queen about Rose and that Rose should be brought back into a normal environment. I rushed back to the clinic to tell Rose and bring her back to her new room. I jogged down the hallway and stopped in the door way as I saw Rose sucking face with the doctor I had talked to earlier. My hands clenched into fists as I saw him wrap his arms around her waist. It broke my heart to see her wrap her arms around his neck and lean into the kiss. I gripped the door frame laving dents in the wood and I tried to suppress the burning need inside of me to hurt this person that dared to touch my Roza. Whoever he is and whatever he can do he will never deserve Roza. I don't even know this man and I want to scream at her that he isn't and never will be good enough.

I wanted to tell her the news so bad, but I didn't know how to interrupt their private moment. Images of me ripping him of her and beating him to a bloody pulp filled my mind. I told myself that it wasn't rational but I still wanted to beat this guy to a pulp, I mean Rose was mine! How can I think like that? She doesn't even know my name and I already think she's mine. She's a teenage girl and I can't be thinking this about her. Even though she is completely amazing and I would do anything for her.

He pulled her up by the waist to deepen their kiss and I couldn't handle watching them make out any longer. I cleared my throat, not being able to unclench my teeth and watched in satisfaction as Roe sprang away from him and blushed in embarrassment. He cheeks grew even more red as she looked up and saw me in the door way.

* * *

_***Gasp***_**Whatd you all think? Reviews and opinions are appreciated! Let me know if you like this story! It really keeps me writing when i kno people are enjoying it:) R&R PLEASE! it reminds me to write :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry for the delay but ive been sick alot lately and schools been crazy. ive been working really hard to get this chapter done for you guys. I hope you like it and still want to keep reading! R&R please :)**

* * *

Adrian POV:

This damn Russian again. Always so concerned about my Rosie. Why couldn't he just go away? She's always been and always will be mine. I mean I've known her since she was a baby and this guy just met her and he interrupts our moment!

I can see Rosie looking down at the ground a huge blush on her cheeks. I look up at the guardian standing in the door way.

"Guardian Belikov, what are you doing here?" I questioned him.

"I've come to take Rosemarie to speak with Headmistress Kirova." He said back in a monotone voice. I really hate that about guardians, they're always so serious and they never show any emotion. I really hope that Rosie never ends up like that. I love being able to see all of her deepest emotions flash across her face. See the innocence in her eyes. I loved her for who she was and how she felt not like this scum bag that probably only likes her for her body. I'm going to have to do something about him; I can't let him take her away from me. She's been gone so long and I'm not going to let anyone take her away from me any time soon.

He walked up to her and reached for her hand. I could see in her eyes that she was slightly uncomfortable. I walked up to her and twined my fingers through hers and gave him a sly grin. He has to know that she will always be mine. I could see his whole body stiffen as she leaned into my side but that stupid guardian mask stayed in place not showing any emotion what so ever. I hated it so much! Even guardians were people, they had to show emotions. I am going to get under his skin and I'm going to make that un-natural mask crack.

"Lead the way then Guardian Belikov," I grinned at him. I knew I couldn't take him in a fight, even if it made Rosie stay with me forever, but I knew that he would never attack a royal moroi, he loved his job far too much for that. Belikov gave us a curt nod and turned on his heal and walked out of the room. Leaving Rose clutching my hand and me with a sick sense of satisfaction. I knew I was already getting to him and my game had just begun.

Rose POV:

He was just as attractive as when I first saw him. His voice gave me goose bumps and I couldn't stop staring at his beautiful face. I couldn't pay attention to anything they were saying but I almost fainted when he reached out for me. I squeezed Adrian's hand as he twined his fingers through mine and leaned into him so I wouldn't fall over. This guy was getting to me so bad. I had just made out with Adrian for the first time in years, and don't get me wrong he's an amazing kisser and I wouldn't have any problem with kissing him again, and again, and again, and again, and again if you know what I mean, but this Guardian Belikov. He was a few inches taller than Adrian and he's well built, but not bulky. All I could think about was him pressing his lips to mine and his handing touching my body.

I watched as he walked out of the room and Adrian looked down at me. He started walking and I followed him, still not knowing where we were going and what is happening. Adrian un-wrapped his fingers from mine and wrapped his arm around my bare shoulders. I was still in my outfit from then club and where ever we were it was very chilly. I could feel him trying to warm me up by rubbing his hand on my arm. I was shocked when we walked into a court yard and saw tons of people. NO, not people, they were moroi and dhampir. They were all either sitting or laughing while others were fighting or talking. They all froze when Adrian and I walked by following Guardian Belikov. They stared at Adrian and I like we were crazy.

I shifted away from Adrian and took his arm off from around my shoulders and took a step away from him. I could see the hurt in his eyes but I remembered how these people were, they couldn't be happy for anyone. They looked down on any moroi who was with a dhampir. They judged everyone for everything. I could see many of the girls eyeing Adrian with hungry looks and shooting death glares at me for being near him. I could see some of the guys, especially the moroi checking me out. The cold was really getting to me now so I wrapped my arms around my body trying to warm myself up. By doing that I only got whistles from most of the guys as the movement pulled up the bottom of my shirt and exposed more on my smooth toned stomach.

I felt Adrian stiffen next to me and saw Guardian Belikov pause in front of me. I tried to ignore all of the looks I got and just kept walking, all until I felt a hand connect with the shorts that were barely covering up my ass.

I whirled around and my fist connected with the face of an attractive moroi. I was pleased to see him holding his nose that was gushing blood while he was sprawled on the wet grass. I smirked down at him and looked around to see all the shocked faces of the other, what I assumed must be, students. I could see the grin on Adrian's face as he wrapped his arm around my waste. I saw a small smile on Guardian Belikov's face. I don't think I've ever seen something as beautiful as that small smile. My eyes were glued to his face, taking in everything.

"You bitch!" said the moroi boy that was getting up off the floor. I tore my eyes away for Guardian Belikov to look at this boy. He began stumbling away from me as I glared at him. I turned back to the crowd of people. I could see a few of the dhampir quietly laughing to themselves, along with some of the guardians that had witnessed the situation. One dhampir with red hair smiled at me and flashed me a thumbs up.

I turned towards a group of the moroi boys that had been checking me out and while plastering a man-eating smile on my face I said the first sassy thing since I arrived here,

"Keep your hands off the merchandise." And with Adrian's arm wrapped around my waist I walked away in the direction of Guardian Belikov. He got the signal and began to lead us again to where ever we had been going.

Adrian POV:

I couldn't help but grin as Rose walked away from the group of kids with my arm around her waist. She was really making her come back. Everyone already knew not to mess with her and she hadn't even started going to class yet. I wouldn't deny that having all those guys ogling her did make me upset but she sure did put them in their place. I could even see the smile on Guardian Belikov's face. She could make him show emotion and I couldn't? Hmm, I guess she really did have an effect on him. I'm going to have to do something about that and fast. I couldn't let him get to her. She's mine.

Dimitri POV:

It was all I could do to keep from outright laughing with a huge grin on my face as Rose put all of the moroi boys in their place. It killed me that they thought that they could touch her like that, but they sure knew now that she wasn't just something that they could play with.

She landed a good punch on the kid too. One swing and she had broken his nose. She once again proved that she was an amazing fighter.

When we arrived at Kirova's office I knocked on the door and entered when I heard her say to. I walked in and took a guardian stance in the corner as Rose and Adrian took seats in front of her. "So Rose, I'd like to start off with welcome back," but she was interrupted with door being thrown open and me almost attacking a petite blonde rushing in, completely un-Queenly like squealing our Rose's name.

Oh Jeeze…


	10. Chapter 10

Hey everyone, sorry for such a long wait. My parents are going through a bad divorce and i havent had time to write. Finals are almost over so hopefully ill get more tiem to write! And for the mean review about this not being a RosexDimitri story well it is and you can calm yourself because its my story and I can write i however i want to. So ya... I really hope you like this chapter and i will try to mkae them longer, but its hard when i dont have alot of time to write So Read and review! Thanks:)

* * *

"ROSE!"

My head whipped around at the sound of a very familiar voice. One voice I had missed so much! I jumped up as the small blonde came running towards me. For such a skinny girl she sure was strong. She put her arms around me with an iron grip.

"Lissa! I missed you so much!" I managed to get out as she kept hugging me. I could feel the tears running down my face; I had missed this girl so badly for so long! I couldn't breathe so I pulled her arms from around my body. I looked down at her face and saw streaks of tears running down her face.

"Ohh Lissa don't cry! I'm here now!" I hugged her again and smiled as I felt her hug me back, but more gently this time.

"Queen Dragomir, how nice of you to join us at such short notice." said Kirova. I looked back down to Lissa's face. She had grown up while I was away. She's a queen now. She wiped the tears away from her face and straitened her clothes before she turned to Kirova with a bright smile on her face.

"Thank you for allowing me to come on such short notice Headmistress Kirova. Now I believe we are here to discuss what is expected of Rose now that she is back at the academy." Lissa said.

I straightened up as I heard this, were they really going to make me stay at the academy? I mean I loved this place when I was growing up here, but now my entire family is dead and I have no reason to stay. Well except for one extremely tall and hot Russian.

"Headmistress Kirova, I believe that none of this is Rose's fault and she should not be punished for experiencing a tragic event and avoiding it," Lissa said, "I think she should be put back into classes, and should graduate with all the others in her age group. There is no reason for her to have to stay here longer and put off her destiny or repopulating the Mouzar line. She is after all the last descendant."

Kirova continued to nod along with everything Lissa was saying, I mean she is the Queen and Kirova had no reason to ignore a Queens demands, but wait, what was that last part?

"Repopulate?" I questioned with a shocked expression on my face. "I'm a teenager! Why do I have to repopulate? Who said that I even want to have kids?" I stood up suddenly looking for an escape from the room, the chair behind me being pushed to the ground as I bolted for the door. I knew this would happen if I ever came back to this place. I didn't matter as a person; I only mattered because of my last name. No one really cared about me as long as I went along with everything and did what was expected of me.

I was so close to the door now I could almost taste the freedom. My fingertips just began to brush the cold metal of the door knob when I was tackled from the side by a very big, very hard, very warm, and very VERY sexy Russian.

Dimitri POV:

I watched as Rose bolted for the door. I felt bad for her, she looked like a terrified animal fleeing for her life, but I couldn't watch her run away from me, not yet. She was a step away from the door when I lunged out of the corner and tackled her from the side. My arms wrapped around her waist and her body turned to face me as we tumbled to the ground. Her face was buried in my chest as she wiggled trying to get free. It felt so good to have her body pressed against mine. She was so little in comparison to me but we fit together perfectly and all I could think about was having her in bed, pounding into her while she wiggled underneath me. I could feel her hands snaking up onto my chest. I knew she was about to try and push me off so I pressed down harder and was shocked when I felt her hands stroking my chest through my t-shirt.

I was momentarily shocked and that all it took. A quick shove of her hands and I was sprawled on my back. She jumped to her feet and once again bolted to the door. I sat up and twined my arms around her waist once more, pulling her back into me onto the floor. She squeaked as her back hit my chest and the excitement in my pants grew. I was like a little school girl, I was so excited just from touching her, and now with her laying back on me, I knew she could feel how excited I was through my jeans. She probably thought I was some freak who got off through fighting but had no clue how much she was getting to me.

Kirova slammed her fist down on the desk, "Rosemarie Mouzar! This is completely inappropriate! Guardian Belikov please escort Rosemarie back to her dormitory and calm her down. This type of behavior is not permitted."

Rose glared at Kirova as I hauled her up to her feet, holding the tops of her shoulders with my hands just in case she decided to lunge for Kirova.

"I thought this was a fighting school, have you all gone soft so fast? No wonder the strigoi are kicking you're asses. None of you are as strong as you once were! But me I get stronger every day! The things I can do, you've seen them! Strigoi are scared of me but they laugh at you! You are nothing! You couldn't teach anyone how to stay alive even if you wanted to! It's something you have to do for yourself!" Rose hissed at Kirova. Everyone gasped at Rose's bold words but did not say a word because we all knew that they were true.

I could tell from that moment there that Rose was going to bring a lot of change if she stayed at the academy, and I will die before I let her go.

Rose POV.

I complied as Guardian Belikov tugged at my shoulders and escorted me out of Kiova's office. I couldn't be happier to leave. That lady was a bitch sent from hell and any one could see it.

I shook of the guardians hands and stretched my arms trying to calm down as we walked outside. "Well that sure was something," Guardian Belikov said.

"You can keep your comments to yourself Guardian Belikov, I just got fucked."

"Not yet, but you will soon." I heard him mutter under his breath. I couldn't believe what I just heard. Did her really mean that. I could see the shocked expression on his face, almost like he didn't even release that he had said it out loud.

"Wow Comrade, those are some bold words coming from a guardian." I teased back at him. This might actually go somewhere I thought to myself.

"Call me Dimitri," he said winking at me. That right there was a pantie dropping moment.


	11. Chapter 11

**I'm going to start this chapter out with an I'm sorry because all of my followers deserve that for waiting this long, i thought i was going to have more time over the summer to write but boy was i wrong... i tried to make this chapter a little longer than normal, and i promise that I'll start on the next chapter as soon as i post this one and it will hopefully be up soon! This years going to be crazy with school especially now that im on a varsity team. ill try and post when i can but i cant make any promises :(sorry for the obnoxiously long authors note. Please continue to READ AND REVIEW! i need feedback to keep going! I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

Rose POV:

Dimitri escorted me back to my room in silence. Every time I glanced over at him I could see that he was trying to sneak glances at me. I could barely contain my smile, was he really just flirting with me? I couldn't believe my luck. We came up to a building and Dimitri stopped outside the front door. He glanced at my face and quietly said, "Would you like me to bring you up to your room? Or would you like to go alone." I couldn't believe what he just said; did he really want to come up to my room? My eyes widened and I didn't know what to say, would he expect anything from me if I were to bring him up to my room? No, he wouldn't right? I mean he's a guardian and everything, but he was flirting with me earlier.

"I would love it if you could bring me up to my room," I said with a small smile on my face. I saw the surprise written on his face. Did he really not expect me to bring him up to my room? I mean I'm still young so I'm not going to do him but I mean still, he's smoking hot and any girl would be ecstatic to have him in her room. The least I could do was play with his mind for a little while I mean, what could really go wrong?

We walked through the doors together and headed towards the stair case, of course my room was on the very top fourth floor, probably to try and keep me from sneaking out. I jogged up the first flight of stairs glancing back to make sure Dimitri was still following me, and sure enough his gaze was locked on my back side. I smirked and added an extra sway to my hips as I continued up the stairs. By the time we got up to the fourth floor I was already irritated that my room was all the way up here. There was no way id be able to sneak anyone into my room.

I walked over to room number 457 and waited as Dimitri pulled a small silver key out of his duster and unlocked the door. I walked into the room to find a small bed, a night table with an alarm clock on it and a small desk with an ancient computer sitting on it. I stopped suddenly and groaned causing Dimitri to bump into me from behind.

"Whats wrong Rose?" he asked sounding concerned. I heard the door close, and lock, as he came around to stand infront of me.

"This room is terrible," I whined to him looking up at his face.

"Well I'd think that you won't be spending much time in it any way so why does it matter?" he asked a blank look coming across his face.

I just raised my eyebrows and gave him a smirk not even bothering to ask him what he meant by that. I went and sat on the white sheets of the bed kicking off my shoes and crossing my legs underneath me. I motioned for Dimitri to come and sit next to me. Slowly he made his way over and sat next to me on the bed. I turned towards him now kneeling on my knees and looked into his eyes. I gave him a small smile and leaned in a little bit closer feeling pleased as he began to lean towards me and I whispered, "So where do I go from here?" I sat back on the frame of the bed and bit my bottom lip. He jumped up and began to stutter. "W-w-well y-y-you," I cut him off with a laugh and said "I'm just messing with you, no need to get all flustered."

He smiled weakly at me and sat back down on the bed keeping his distance from me, I sighed dramatically and he scooted a bit closer until our shoulders were brushing. We sat there for a while in silence just listening to each other breath, it was actually kinda peaceful.

"You're expected to return to classes tomorrow and attend separate fighting classes with myself and Guardian Hansen." He said after a while.

I nodded, "That's not that bad, it's something I can at least deal with."

"You're also expected to choose someone to marry from a select group of men." He said quietly not looking me in the eye. I stared at the wall for a while thinking about what all of this meant for me I was expected to find the person I was going to marry from a group of people picked for me, I wouldn't even get a choice in the matter. Dimitri glanced at my face so I looked down at my clasped hands resting in my lap so I wouldn't have to look him in the eye.

"Say something," he whispered to me sadly, "Say anything, please," he begged me taking hold of one of my hands and cradling it in his own. His hands wear warm but rough from calluses and they dwarfed me hands in comparison.

I slowly looked up into his eyes seeing his face twist in pain as a tear rolled down my cheek and I said, "I just don't want to have to think about it right now." He nodded and pulled my body to him cradling me in his strong and warm arms as I cried. He stroked me hair and murmured comforting words until my tears ran dry and I sat up. I looked down at our hands intertwined once again and quieted thanked him.

He looked at the clock and said, "It's getting late I have to be on guard duty in a little while and you should get some sleep before you have to go back to your classes tomorrow evening."

I nodded and laid down on my bed and stayed silent as he tucked me under the cover right when he turned to head towards the door I softly said, "Dimitri? Do you know any of the people im expected to choose from?" He slowly turned around and looked at me sadly, "I do know a few but I'm not allowed to tell you until after you've met them."

I just replied with a small oh and watched him as he walked out of my room and softly shut the door.

Dimitri P.O.V.

I softly shut the door and discreetly made my way down the stairs; it was odd enough for a guardian to be in a student's room let alone a male guardian to be in a female student's room for hours. I didn't want her or myself in trouble.

I couldn't stop thinking about how she let me hold her in my arms and comfort her. It made me feel terrible that I couldn't give her all of the answers she wanted but hey that's just life and there's really nothing that I can do about it. I walked towards a guardian station to relieve whoever was on duty the pervious shift of mine. As I got closer I saw a tall figure with pale blonde hair, I called out, "Hey Jeremy how's it going?" Jeremy also known as Guardian Hansen was one of the very few guardians here that I could stand to be around. He was a skilled fighter but didn't boast about his skills, we often trained and sparred together.

"It's going man, anything new with you?" he said slapping me on the back.

"I met the girl were going to be training together, her names Rose and man is she a tough one." Ya a total tough one on the outside but a kitten on the inside, small and completely cuddle- able. She fit so perfectly in my arms-argh damn I can't stop thinking about her, but atleast now its not in an extremely perverted way.

"NO shit? What's she like? Please not a totally bitch! I'm sick of these stuck up little ass holes around here."

"It depends man, she's a feisty one but she's totally down to earth."

"Damn, one in a million huh? Is she hot? I hope she's got a smoking bod, give us something nice to look at during all of these extra training sessions right?"

My hands began to ball into fists as this idiot began to speak about Rose in such a disturbing way, how could he say that about her? He doesn't even know her!

"Ya I know what you're saying man but you have to decide for yourself." I said through almost gritted teeth. This idiot is so close to getting his teeth knocked in but I know that can only be bad for me and this guy is supposed to be my friend.

"Okay man, well I'm gonna get going so you can get your ass to work. I'll see you later man!" he said cheerfully as he made his way in the direction of the guardian housing.

All I could think was that piece of shit is getting a chance to be with Rose?


End file.
